1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the fabrication of laminated glass sheets.
2. Technical Background
Laminated glass sheets may be used as a component in the fabrication of various electronic devices, including as cover glass for televisions, as embedded touch laminates for smart interactive applications and other displays. Laminated glass sheets may offer advantages over non-laminated glass sheets in optical quality, performance and mechanical durability. Some electronics require specialty shape laminated glass sheets, such as laminated glass sheets with curved, shaped, bezeled, beveled, or otherwise contoured profiles. Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices and processes for laminating glass sheets that can be used for conventional and specialty glass shapes.